Hello, We're The Wiggles
Hello, We're The Wiggles is a Wiggles song from The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour and Here Comes The Big Red Car Tour, and later appeared in Wiggledancing! Live in Concert and Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn in 2007. Song Lyrics Health and Physical Development CHORUS Hello, we're The Wiggles, We'd like to say hello to you Hello, we're The Wiggles We'd like to say hello REPEAT CHORUS My name is Anthony. I wear blue My name is Jeff, and I wear purple My name is Murray, and I wear red My name is Sam, and I wear yellow CHORUS X2 We'd like to say hello, We'd like to say hello Language and Literacy CHORUS Hello we're the Wiggles, We'd like to say hello to you Hello we're The Wiggles, We'd like to say hello REPEAT CHORUS My name is Anthony and I like fruit salad My name is Jeff and I like sleeping My name is Murray and I love to play guitar my name is Sam, And what's your name? CHORUS X2 We'd like to say hello, We'd like to say hello The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day! Wiggles: Hello, we're The Wiggles We'd like to say hello to you Hello, we're The Wiggles We'd like to say hello Hello, we're The Wiggles We'd like to say hello to you Hello, we're The Wiggles We'd like to say hello Anthony: My name is Anthony. I wear blue. Lachy: And my name is Lachy and I like purple. Simon: My name is Simon and I like red. Emma: And my name is Emma. I like yellow. Do you like it too? Oh, how wonderful. Wiggles: Hello, we're The Wiggles We'd like to say hello to you Hello, we're The Wiggles We'd like to say hello (Instrumental break) Anthony: My name is Anthony. I like bagpipes. Lachy: And my name is Lachy and I like sleeping. Simon: My name is Simon and I like opera. Emma: And my name is Emma and I like the ballet. Do you like it too? Well, we've got lots of dancing to do. Wiggles: Hello, we're The Wiggles Hello to you. Song Credits Trivia *The two music videos in Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn have the same backdrop, but different camera angles. *The song was first performed live in the DANCE! tour and the Racing to the Rainbow tour. *In the Double Pack version, John Field and Dominic Lindsay's names appear in the song credits for this song, although both them didn't co-write it. *This is the first song to be recorded at Hot Potato Studios. *In Big Ballet Day!; The Wiggles added another line to Emma's part; "Do you like it too?", asking a question if you like the color yellow and the ballet. Performances/Appearances Video Appearances *Wiggledancing! Live In Concert *Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn *The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day! Album Appearances * Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn * Party with The Wiggles * The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day! Category:Wiggles songs Category:Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Music Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Party with The Wiggles Songs Category:Series 6 Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day! Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow Show songs